The Count's Daughter
Overview Summary #Speak with Danika zu Heltzer. #Meet Danika zu Heltzer outside the gates of Maatu Keep. #Speak with Redemptor Karl. #Speak with Lift Operator Shulz. #See Acolyte Hanz for your reward. Obtained from :Emperor's Voice in Zin Ku Corridor Requirements :A Meeting With the Emperor Reward :*3,000 XP :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"We have learned of a growing movement among the Kurzick youth that might prove helpful to our cause. It seems they have been stirred by recent events, having grown tired of watching the world pass them by from the comfort and protection of their grand towers. The emperor wishes you to speak with '''Danika zu Heltzer', Count zu Heltzer's daughter. She may be more prone to helping us gain the Urn of Saint Viktor than her elders. Seek her out near the Sunjiang District. Mhenlo will accompany you in to Kurzick territory. It is Master Togo's hope that he will be able to call in some favors, since he gave the zu Heltzers some assistance many years ago while he was a student at the monastery."'' ::Accept: "I'll speak with Danika." ::Reject: "I have no time to speak with disgruntled, spoiled youths." ::When asked about quest: "'''Danika' is near the entrance to the Sunjiang District. Commandar Jafai's men are trailing her so as to keep her from harm until you can get to her."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Danika: "There, there. I'm so sorry you had to see that. Shhh... it will be okay now, I promise... Hush now...." :Kimi: "They... they were sick... then... they... they tried to eat me..." :Danika "Yes, yes, I know. They were very, very sick, and they weren't themselves. They would never harm you otherwise.... But it's all over now. They are at peace...." :Kimi: "M... M... Mommy..." :Danika: "Shhh... don't worry. I'll send someone to look after you. My father will send food and medicine. Everything will be all right, you'll see. There, there..." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Danika) :"We are here on a diplomatic mission. When we arrived, we heard rumors of a plague, but I had no idea.... :This poor child! I had to kill her parents right in front of her to keep them from eating her alive! It breaks my heart to see all these people suffering, and I wonder, can we Kurzicks afford to simply stand by and watch? Is this what the gods would want us to do? Even if the plague never reaches Kurzick lands, do we not have a duty to help? For generations we have lived protected lives in our stuffy old towers. We don't make a move without months of careful prayer and deliberation. Well, personally, I'm sick of it! The time for careful deliberation is past! :Of course I'll help you. Meet me outside the city gates." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Danika) :"I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure if you'd actually show up." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Danika: "It's horrible... just horrible. The plague is out of control, and the people of Cantha are dying. We have to do something! We have to help." :Redemptor Karl: "I'm sure there isn't anything we can do that the emperor isn't already doing, Danika. Certainly we can send food and supplies if they're needed, but...." :Danika: "There is something we can do, Redemptor, and I intend to do it. My new friends have discovered the cause of this plague, and they need the Urn of Saint Viktor to help contains its spread. I'm going to help them retrieve it!" :Redemptor Karl: "You'll do no such thing, Danika!" :Danika: "This plague could easily spread to Kurzick lands. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage, considering the current state of our cathedral...." :Danika: "Master Togo of Shing Jea Monastery believes that Shiro the Betrayer has returned and that this plague is a result of his presence." :Redemptor Karl: "Shiro!? No! That's... it's impossible!" :Danika: "What if it isn't, Redemptor? These people intend to fight him using the sacred Urn of Saint Viktor, and I'm going to take them to it...." :Redemptor Karl: "We will return to House zu Heltzer immediately and call a holy council." :Danika: "Twenty-four days while the Redemptors consider the omens and determine what the gods are trying to tell us? Our ancestors knew what it meant to act. With their help, I intend to act now." :Redemptor Karl: "Danika..." :Danika: "Saint Viktor slew Shiro two hundred years ago. If he has truly returned, the urn may hold the power to defeat him!" :Danika: "Also consider: the protections in Cathedral zu Heltzer have been... unpredictable... since the Jade Wind. These look like sturdy heroes. If they brave the Cathedral and retrieve the urn, they will also be providing a helpful service to our House." :Danika: "This is the right thing to do. It's what the gods want, I just know it! Please, don't stand in my way." :Redemptor Karl: "Hmm... It seems there are multiple benefits to your assisting these heroes, Danika. Very well... Besides, I am certain your father would like to see Mhenlo again, we thought he was dead after what happened...." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Redemptor Karl) :"The gods are very wise; I should have seen the signs, but I was admittedly short-sighted. We shall allow you to retrieve the Urn of Saint Viktor, and in return you shall help us with a little "problem" we've had with the zu Heltzer cathedral. Of course, we must still discuss all of the details...with someone of repute. I have heard that Mhenlo is with you. The zu Heltzer family owes him a great debt of gratitude for something he did for us ages ago. Bring him to House zu Heltzer, and we shall finalize our deal. When you are ready to travel there, speak with the Lift Operator. He will be expecting you." Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Lift Operator Shulz) :"Mhenlo!? We all thought you were dead, after... you know... Well, nevermind that. I am sure that Count zu Heltzer will be glad to see you! You all must be the other ones Redemptor Karl told me would be arriving. Let me know when your party is ready to travel. These lifts can be a little jumpy. Watch your step." ::Player response: "We wish to go." :"When you are ready to travel, I will take you to Arborstone. I must tell you, we zu Heltzers rarely let outsiders into our cathedral. This is quite a privilege." ::Accept: "I am ready." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Reject: "Not right now." Intermediate Dialogue 7 (Lift Operator Shulz) :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready first. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes" ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :Brother Mhenlo: "I'll do the talking here." :Count zu Heltzer: "You may rise." :Count zu Heltzer: "It has been a long time since we last met, Brother Mhenlo." :Brother Mhenlo: "Indeed, Count zu Heltzer. I am glad to find you in good health." :Count zu Heltzer: "I am similarly pleased. But enough with the pleasantries." :Count zu Heltzer: "You have come here with a purpose, have you not?" :Brother Mhenlo: "As always, Count, you are well-informed and to the point." :Brother Mhenlo: "We have come for the Urn of Saint Viktor." :Count zu Heltzer: "This is not a small thing you ask, Brother Mhenlo." :Count zu Heltzer: "The final resting place of our greatest hero, the man who single-handedly slew Shiro the Betrayer." :Count zu Heltzer: "Why would you ask this of us?" :Brother Mhenlo: "Because, Count, Shiro Tagachi has returned." :Count zu Heltzer: "If what you say is true, then it was indeed very wise for you to come to us." :Brother Mhenlo: "Then you will give us what we seek?" :Count zu Heltzer: "We wish to help you, but I'm afraid it's not as easy as just handing over the urn." :Brother Mhenlo: "What is it you require of us?" :Count zu Heltzer: "We require nothing. But Saint Viktor's remains are ensconced inside Cathedral zu Heltzer." :Brother Mhenlo: "Alright then. We shall go to Cathedral zu Heltzer." :Count zu Heltzer: "Brother Mhenlo, many things have changed since you were last here." :Count zu Heltzer: "The cathedral's magical protections have failed." :Count zu Heltzer: "It's been overrun by all manner of terrible beasts." :Count zu Heltzer: "To go there will mean great peril." :Brother Mhenlo: "I see." :Count zu Heltzer: "If you still wish to pursue the urn, speak with my daughter, Countess Danika." :Count zu Heltzer: "She can open the doors within the cathedral and help you recover what you seek." :Brother Mhenlo: "Thank you, Count." :': ''"Thank you, Count" :'''Count zu Heltzer: "Gods speed to you." Reward Dialogue :"I'm glad you made it here safely. The zu Heltzers are awaiting you once you're ready." Followup :Arborstone (mission) Walkthrough Quite easy with henchmen. Start from Zin Ku Corridor, heading south through Sunjiang District to Pongmei Valley (Map 1). Then head west to just outside of Maatu Keep (Map 2). At this point, if you have not already visited Maatu Keep, you may wish to do so. Then head down to Tanglewood Copse on the south (Maps 3 & 4). If you have already been to Maatu Keep and/or Tanglewood Copse, you can finish the quest faster by using map travel after each meeting with Danika. The quest ends in the Arborstone location. Tips *If you do not have Maatu Keep on your map, then once you have met with Danika and Redemptor Karl head a few yards north and into Maatu Keep before exiting again and continuing the quest south. *Collect the Stemming the Tide quest at Maatu Keep to do on the way to Lift Operator Shulz, an easy extra 3,000xp. Notes *If there is a minion master in the party when you first talk to Danika, Danika will continuously heal the minions, eventually following the party all the way to Pongmei Valley. During fights, she heals both allies and enemies with Orison of Healing and Word of Healing, though this shouldn't present much of a problem and will actually help in tough fights. She will also do this when your party reaches her in Pongmei Valley, though it appears she is less willing to follow your party in Pongmei Valley than in Sunjiang District. Category:Factions quests